The Gilmore Way of Life
by OneGreatSong
Summary: Who wants Rory and Jess together? This is while Rory is at Yale and Logan took off with Colin and Finn after his company was ruined. Rory and Jess and Lorelai and Luke. But is that sort of weird?
1. Home

**Note from Disclaimer: Please write reviews and let me know if I should continue!**

Finally, I was going home. After this year at Yale, home was a tropical island paradise. My crazy mother, Lorelei, my namesake, is always a load of fun. Taylor, Babette, and Kirk were totally normal after all the people I met. If only Paris would stop calling me . . .

"Rory? I got accepted as an intern at The National Medicine Lab!"

"That's great! Bye!"

That's it? Don't you want to congratulate me and celebrate?"

"Celebrate with Doyle. Bye"

"But."

"Bye Paris."

At least Paris is a distraction from the other calls I'm getting. Logan. Doesn't he get the message by now? After he blew off our plans to hang out with Colin and Fin, forgot to tell me and left me all alone, and cheated, he should know I'm sick of him. He ran out of chances with me. But know it's time to hang out with Mom and Sookie.

"Rory!" Mom flew down the front porch to meet me, with our dog Paul Anka, in turn. Mom hugged me and started talking at her mile-a-minute pace, while Paul Anka just stared.

"I didn't forget your treats." I said to Paul Anka, not mom.

"Aww, treats for me. Thanks."

"They're for the dog, Bingo."

"Arf! Arf! (Some growling noises.)"

"Don't you have some fleas to lick?" After that remark, she finally stopped barking. Sort of. I think the whole town heard her as we walked to Sookie's. I love Sookie, her husband, Jackson, and her kids, Davy and Martha, but I miss Luke's burgers. After he and Mom broke up, I've really missed seeing the unfriendly face. And, of course, the coffee. Sookie's, Weston's, and Al's Pancake World's are classics, but they have nothing on Luke's coffee.

"Rory!" As we walked by Miss Patty's Dance Studio, I heard her call my name. She was standing in her normal position, leaning on the railing of the studio and smoking. She and Babette know everything about everyone in Stars Hollow, and are always gossiping. I didn't want them to know about Logan, although he is a huge, egotistical jerk and deserves to be hated."How's the blond boy?" She asked, talking about none other than Logan.

"He's great." Nobody needed to know yet that me and Logan broke up again. There's enough talk about one Gilmore Girl as it is. Everyone knows Mom and Luke belong together, but after they broke up they haven't been talking.

"Rory," I heard, in that familiar, dark voice. I turned around, and there was Jess . . .


	2. Becoming Clear

**Note from Author: I know it was a super short chapter. Don't worry. I'm a girl with a deep hatred for Logan and how Rory ran back to him. Please write reviews!!**

" Jess," I said, speechless and shocked.

"Hey," he said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit," he said. " But I'm thinking of staying." Oh my God. Jess. I don't even know what to say. We did see each other a year ago, but that was a long time ago. I could definitely feel heat between us. He was so . . . I don't know. But, how do you recover from someone leaving you without saying goodbye, like he did four years ago?

" Great," I managed to say. " I have to go to Sookie's."

" Rory. Wait," Jess said, and I stopped in my tracks. " I want to see you," He told me.

" Luke's." Was all I said.

" Right." He said. " I'll see you there tomorrow morning." He turned to leave, and something I didn't know I had come over me and I ran to him and kissed him, then bolted to Sookie's, like I did at her wedding.

"Hey," Lorelai greeted me. " We waited for you to eat, but I'm about to go crazy if I don't have food. Now. So let's migrate to the kitchen." We sat down with Jackson and Sookie, but Martha started crying, and Sookie had ton leave. How could I tell Lorelai I kissed Jess? She hated him, and I knew that the second she knew he came back she would start making Jess jokes for hours on end. She'd even start calling him Tess.

After a fabulous dinner, we walked home, but I decided to go to Laine. I was so confused. Just one kiss and Jess had my mind and my heart spinning so fast a heart attack would not have surprised him.

" Hey," Laine walked to the door, carrying a twin in each arm.

" I saw Jess. And I kissed him."

" Oh my God!" Laine yelled. " Oh crap." The twins started crying, again. After they were settled, we stayed on her couch, talking for hours. I don't know what happened to me. What about Logan? Would we get back together? Would Jess and I get back together? Jess was always in the back of my head when I was with Logan. I walked home and saw an old letter I never sent to Jess lying in the pile of papers I found in my desk. Suddenly, I knew what I was going to do. I shut my eyes, excited to get to Luke's in the morning.


	3. Smooth

**Note from Author: Please review. I think this chapter is better than the last one.**

" Come on, Luke!" At Luke's the next morning, everything was the same as usual. Ceasar was complaining, Luke was being his cranky, monotone self, Miss Patty and Babette were gossiping, and Mom was annoying Luke for her fifth cup of coffee. I left to go to Andrew's book store, but as I turned the corner I felt someone grab my arm.

Jess led me into Miss Patty's. "Why weren't you at Luke's this morning?"

" I didn't want to be in the public eye, you know..." He said, motioning to the pictures of Miss Patty on Broadway. Although Jess grew up, wrote a book, and has his own book store, some things about him are the same they've always been, like hating certain people.

" You know, Taylor might not have even noticed you this morning," I told him. His eyebrows raised in question. I forgot how hot Jess was. " We lost our mail carrier, so they re-employed Kirk, and he accidentally spilt a delivery package on his foot. The water bottles in the package exploded, and Taylor's cardigan was ruined."

" You know, Stars Hollow doesn't suck completely," Jess laughed.

" I've lived here my entire life," I informed him. " I love it."

" Some things in Stars Hollow are definitely worth seeing." Jess stared right at me, and my heart fluttered.

" Are you still with Logan?" Jess asked blatantly, after I smiled at him.

" He cheated on me," I told Jess. " A lot."

" He's an idiot," Jess said.

" No," I told Jess. " I am."

" A guy is damned lucky to have you, Rory," Jess said. " Logan's a jerk. He'll never be as happy as he was with you as he is with another girl.

I couldn't help it. I started to cry, then weep, tears streaming down my face. I didn't love Logan. I know that now. I just can't believe I was so stupid to think I did. I ha ignored the one person always waiting for me. But what if they had a girlfriend now? I tried to be smooth, and stopped crying. Outside, it had started to rain, and people were running to their homes or stores. Jess realized at the same time I did that the door to Miss Patty's was wide open. She had a class in one hour. I had sixty minutes alone with Jess, and I didn't want anyone else to see them Jess closed the huge door, and we sat down on Miss Patty's yoga mats. I tried to pull off a line I've heard a million times, from Lorelai, as a matter of fact.

" Your girlfriend must be missing you in Philadelphi," I said flirtatiously. Why did I say that?

" No girl for me," Jess said. I was at a loss for words. All flirtatious dialouge I had ever heard flew out of my head. I had a feeling Jess felt that way as well.

Jess kissed me, and we laid down on Miss Patty's yoga mats, kissing the whole time. I knew I like Jess a lot, but I wasn't taking things farther until I knew for sure I loved him.

" Come with me to Philly," He whispered. Just for one weekend. You're out of school, and you can help in the store, or preview my new book, or just wander around. Just for one weekend.

" Okay."


	4. Oh

**Note from Author: I will write if I get reviews! Please review.**

" Hello, Rory!" Miss Patty called to me from her banister, and I felt a bit of ease in my stomach. She couldn't know about Jess and I, could she? Nobody even knew he was in town yet. Well, some people didn't know. But Mom had to find out soon enough, right? She hasn't been very social lately. The Inn is swamped and Grandma is wearing her down to add a spa to the Inn, and I think she's going to. " So, what's new in your romantic life?" Miss Patty asked with a mischevous grin. Oh no.

" Patty, don't tell anyone!" I begged, knowing that half the town already knows.

" My lips are sealed!" Miss Patty grinned. I knew she already told Babette, which equals the entire town knowing that me and Jess were in Miss Patty's all alone, on her yoga mats, since we didn't move them back after we dragged them out of a stack. Crap! They already went crazy when Dean kissed me in broad daylight. I better go tell Lorelai.

" Mom?" I yelled, hoping she was home.

" I''m in here with Babette." Oh no.

" HI, doll!" Babette didn't tell Mom yet. There's always a look on Lorelai's face when she's not happy about something. And she hates Jess.

" Mom, there are some messages for you. And Grandma left half of them," I said, in a hope to make Mom leave the room.

Mom left in a second. " Babette, don't tell her!" I hissed, praying that Babettte wouldn't mention Jess.

" You can do that. I just needed some milk for my baby," Babette said.

" Milk is bad for cats!" I told her.

" She likes it. Bye dolls!" Babette yelled, then walked out the door.

" My mother makes Kirk say, ' No one's that annoying.'" Mom complained.

It was time to tell her. Especially since I was going to Philadelphi with Jess in five days. Friday night to Sunday night. " Guess who's back in town!" I said cheerfully, trying to make Mom happy.

" The boys are back!" She yelled, feinting excitement.

" Jess," I said, with slightly less enthusiasm.

" Did you see him?" She asked. " Did he hurt you again? Why doesn't he just stay away? He was doing fine in Philadelphia, but he had to come back."

" Mom, he's my friend." And I probably should tell her we made out in Miss Patty's.

" I know." She said. " I just think it's better if he stays away."

" Actually," I'm putting myself in a grave right now. She's going to flip. " Actually, he's going back to Philadelphia for the weekend. And I think I'm going to go wtih him."

"Oh." She said. And that was it.


	5. Just Like Magic

" Kirk Francis," Oh my God. Kirk's middle name is Francis? Everyone in town square can hear Kirk and his mother arguing. Kirk just told his mother he was moving in with Lulu. I'm on my way to Lane's, trying to get help about the Lorelai situation. She hasn't talked much since I told her I was going with Philadelphia with Jess.

" Brian, you have to leave! She's not here!" Brian, from Lane's band, fully proclaimed his love for Kyon, who decided not to come back from Korea permanently. We knew it would happen. Every time they saw each other, they made out.

Brian was shoved out the door as I was pulled in. " Hey," I said.

" I have a problem," Lane said. Normally, I have the problems and Lane listens. Can I say my problem first? No, I couldn't. Lane is always so great.

" What is it?"

" The twins are being so crazy, so I hired Brian to be their nanny, and he won't leave. Ever! He's here 'round the clock, always asking about Kyon."

" Lorelai is so mad because I got together with Jess and am going to Philadelphia with him and didn't tell her."

" You should have just told her. That's what she's probably most upset about."

" Yeah, I know. But what do I do?"

" Just talk to her about it," Lane told me. " She'll get over it. I left Lane's and walked home. I started to pack for Philadelphia, then Mom walked in.

" Hey," I said, in a half-hearted greeting.

" Hey," she said. Mom sat on my bed, and said nothing. The silence was just so awkward. I had to say something.

" So . . . Guess whose middle name is Francis?" I asked, a mischievous grin on my face.

" Oh my God," Mom squealed. " Kirk's mom never gave him a chance, did he?" And, just like magic, we were best friends again.


	6. Thoughts

Oh My God. Today was the day I left for Philadelphia with Jess. I'm nervous, but excited at the same time. We've talked and kissed since we saw each other at Miss Patty's, but who knows what will happen in Philadelphia? I really like Jess, and I always have, but I'm not quite sure that I love him yet. Does always missing someone mean you love them?

At least Mom was acting normal again, although the whole town found out that Kirk's middle name is Francis. But she told Luke about Kirk's middle name, and I'm glad she and Luke are back to normal, although everyone says they should be together. But if they were together, and Jess and I were together, wouldn't that be sort of nasty??

My mind is racing back to Jess. I love that he has the dark and mysterious side, but how do I know that he will stick around? How do I know that I will stick around. Being a journalist means that I could go anywhere at anytime. At least when I return from Philadelphia, the responses to my applications should come in. I haven't even thought about a job yet, but that is what's important to me.But how important is Jess?

" Rory?" Mom's calling to wake me up. Jess is going to be here in a half an hour.

" Is there coffee?" I need to focus, but my mind is in jumbles today. Coffee always helps.

" No, just wake up." I realized Mom is still half asleep.

" I'm up!" I yelled as I pulled a tank top on. It was like, one hundred degrees outside today. Great. I'll be sweating buckets. I put my hair in a ponytail, and pulled on a skirt.

I grabbed my iPod and bags, then collapsed onto the couch, where Mom was buried in pillows.

" So..." There was a bit of awkwardness.

" Have fun in Philly," Mom told me. " Eat some cheesesteak and stuff like that."

I knew Mom was avoiding what she wanted to say most. To not get in trouble by fooling around with Jess. To not get attached, because he'll just leave. But I didn't belive that. I knew Jess would be here to stay.

Just then, the car honked. Jess was idling in our driveway. I said goodbye to Mom and headed out. I was on my way to Philadelphia with Jess.

" Coffee?" He asked, grinning. I took a sip, then took a bit out of the donut Jess got me. He did care about me, I realized. Because four years ago, he never would have gotten me coffee, let alone invite me to Philadelphia. He had changed. I relaxed and sat back in my seat, while Jess scrutinized my music collection. It was all going amazingly. Jess was truly amazing.


End file.
